My Hell
by Mlollylucy
Summary: Ezra loves Aria and the feeling is mutual! Will Ezra Help Aria through the most terrifying period of her life? Or will Aria fold? EZRIA bad at summaries! READ ADN REVIEW!


**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this! I had a lot to do tonight and brushed it all of to write this because I really couldn't help myself! I promise I will finish all my stories before I start another one but again I couldn't help myself! **

**Oh the other story I am writing is really long I'm not finished the first chapter yet because I am writing other stuff and its already 8 thousand words. So I was wondering if you guys like short regally updated chapters of long chapters? **

**Well its late so read review enjoy! Goodnight! **

**I do NOT own PLL or Jason would be with Jackie or dead! **

**(Aria PER) **

"All know is that you used our daughter to hide this from me… how could you do that to her? How do you think that made her feels?" my mother, a strong willed lady crumbling before me as she exclaimed these words directed at my father but there for me to absorb as well.

"ANSWER ME!" she shouted at him making both of us cringe away.

"I…I don't know…" he admitted quietly.

"Aria? How did it make you feel?" my mother asked making them both turn to me, my fathers face pleading with me and my mother's expectant. Just because my fathers expression was begging me not to say anything at this point I was going to do the opposite… explain how it made me feel and explain how this integration was making me feel right now! But then I came back to reality… how could I say those things? And then I realised that I could just get up and walk away… that should tell them how it made me feel!

I pushed of the couch and tried walking away making sure to hit the ground extra hard with my heels but before I could get out the door my father pulled my arm so that I was facing him. He kept a tight grip so I couldn't try and walk away again, so tight that I new it was bruise by Moring!

"Your mother asked a question! ANSWER HER!" he yelled in my face. Why did he want me to answer? What would this do for him? And then I understood that he was sticking up for her… showing his loyalty!

"I really don't think you want me to give you that answer!" I retorted before trying to turn around again.

But before I could his grip tightened on my arm as his arm swang around and hit my face and then pushed me so hard I toppled over the side of the couch onto my back.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" my mother screamed before racing up the stairs, my father making his way out the door straight after.

My cheek stung and my back ached a defined bruise there for tomorrow… tears streamed down my face… I couldn't believe that Byron had just done that to me… he was a lot of things but I had never figured that he was violent… Mike came rushing down the stairs frantically looing for me. He spotted me and came and sat down next to me, trying to be of some comfort.

"Aria are you okay?" he asked trying to help me onto the couch but I wouldn't budge my back in to much pain. Oh and by the way do I look okay to you! I thought to myself at his babble question.

"Should I take you to the hospital?" he asked once again trying to help me up and succeeding this time because I was going somewhere… not the hospital but my safe place!

"No… n…no I'm going to Ezra… he won't hurt me!" I mumbled out shakily before I realised that I just told my brother that my boy friend is mine and his English teacher! Oh crap! Whatever Aria we cane deal with that later! Let just go to Ezra okay!

I stumbled my way out the door and down the street. And down another street And a lane and Then an avenue and another street before I got to Ezra's street, but when I got there I was almost running in anticipation.

As I entered his building heading for the stairs I read the clock on the wall 11:30 he might be asleep… oh well I can cuddle up to him! I let myself in and saw that I was right. He was under and fuzzy blanket with a contain of Chinese food siting un touched on the table.

I felt so bad… he was under so much pressure with this new job at Hollis and I couldn't help but think it was all my fault… the extra hours and the heap more grading he had to do. It was all for me… 'All right Aria we can tackle this problem tomorrow as well just go to sleep now!' The voice in my head screamed at me agitated!

I did as my head told me and kicked of my shoes before climbing under the blanket that was draped over him and snuggled into his chest. I breathed in his sweet sent and soon drifted into a dreamless sleep, which I more than welcomed!

**(Ezra PER) **

My body was groggy and stiff from a deep slumber. I tried to roll over on my small couch and stretch out my aching bones but couldn't because there was another mas on top of me. My eye fluttered open when it moved. I jumped a little until I realised it was just Aria snuggling into my chest. A smile gracing her angelic face as she slept.

She must have let herself in earlier tonight, something must have happened at her house if she came without calling… I knew for a fact she hadn't slept well in days if not weeks. i stood up with her small, still frame in my arms and took her into my room to get her ready for bed. She groans as I place her on the bed and go to get her some cloths so she's much more comfortable. She was awake now but not really. She responded when I told her to lift her arms up so I could pull her shirt of and so I could replace it with my Hollis shirt but stoped short when I saw her black and blue back. It ran from her shoulders down to where her pants start in little splotches some darker than others. I continued to pull her shirt of and replace it with a soft loose shirt. Then tucked her under the covers… but couldn't join her… is that why she came here? Because she was in danger? I knew I couldn't wake her but I couldn't go and cuddle her.

My mind was spinning. I took the time to clean out my fridge and then my coffee table after that my book shelf and then when I was half way through with my desk I herd Aria's shrill scream… like she was in pain or terrified. I rushed into the room to see her sweat covered body and tear soaked face. I genteelly shook her shoulder as not to startled her but with enough force that it would wake her.

"Aria? Sweet heart your safe! Its okay I'm here now!" her terrified eye's fluttered open to meet mine. As soon as she was fully aware of where she was her sobs came harder and faster. He small arms reaching out for me. I slide into the bed with her and held her close to my chest. She cried her self to sleep again and I knew I couldn't leave her. Was her life in so much of a ruins with her family right now that she was loosing sleep over it?

I couldn't get the image of her glassy eye's out of my head… they were so deep full of terror like she was trapped in a cage being beaten with a hot stick. I rocked us back and forth for hours on end. Trying to scare away her demands.

We would be talking about this tomorrow… all I wanted for Aria is for her to be happy and what ever it takes to make that happen will!

**Sorry about any mistakes its late! Oh and this should have been posted earlier but it keeps asking if I'm human… lets just say I never get them right! REVIEW or the next chapter will not come… ever! **


End file.
